


Walden Macnair, character sheet

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Abuse, Cannibalism, Cousin Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Walden Macnair Jr, his family, his story.





	Walden Macnair, character sheet

**Walden Macnair Jr.**

_Warning: all credits to J.K Rowling and Mad Carrot._

Origins: Scottish

Father: Walden Macnair Sr  
Mother: Agnes Macnair, dubbed Mad Agnes  
Sibling: His younger sister Eve  
Born: 2th April, 1953  
Died: 2000  
Blood Status: half-blood  
Marital Status: divorced  
Height: 7 foot 2, or 218.44 cm  
Weight: 210 kilogrammes  
Voice: deep, cold and rasp, slightly animalistic  
Boggart: Powerlessness

Wand: 18 inches, blackthorn, with a dragon heartstring 

Appearance: Macnair is unusually tall and muscular, yet just leen enough to be agile. He has a slightly yellowish, greyish or greenish complexion, very thick, leathery skin and nails that are completely buried under cuticles. He has a long, slightly crooked nose and overall manly facial features. He is badly shaven. His hair are thick, very dry, dull, strength, messy and black. He has dark blue eyes and yellow teeth. Macnair is handsome in the way masculin, strong, mature and creepy men can be.

Personality: Walden is a sick and impulsive man. He is violent, hot-tempered, susceptible to addictions and overall sadistic. He kills and tortures like a junkie smokes weed. He must, whatever is left of his sanity depends on it. He is also an light alcoholic and a heavy smoker. He is also quite arrogant, which is his main weakness as he can underestimate his enemy. He often shows shamelessness in regards to sex, killing and general harm to others. Despite his impulsivity, he is intelligent enough to avoid getting himself strength into traps. He is very intuitive knows how to preserve himself. He will use all his cunningness and skill to get out of sticky situations. He is not a complete monster though and has a certain code of honor, albeit a strange and lose one. He avoids, when possible, harming the close ones of his friends unless a higher duty tells him to do otherwise. He refuses to kill and torture children under fourteen, although he doesn't consider heavy lashings or forceful brainwashing torture, and thus it is fair game to him (and he likes it). He is loyal to Voldemort in his own way. (He will do anything for him while he is alive, but would not be bothered if he thinks that the Dark Lord is dead.) Macnair is capable of friendship and nurture, though in a depraved and self-righteous way. When calm, he can adopt quite a coy mannerism.

 

_History_

Early Childhood: He was born to gravedigger Walden Macnair Sr and his wife, muggleborn and second cousin, Agnes in 1953. The Macnair clan were heavily evolved in the anti-social element of the Scottish Wizarding community. Many of them were undertakers, butchers, undertakers and pimps. His father was an undertaker and secretly, an cannibal along with his equally insane spouse. When Walden Jr was about five, his father died of poisoning due to posthum fluid consumption after also becoming morbidly obese because of his cannibalistic tendencies. It made his wife, Agnes, more violent and unhinged than ever before.  After giving birth to her second child (with who her son already became protective of), things just went down spiral. When the boy was about six, she waved a large broken crochet toward him. In self-defence, his magic retaliated, accidently killing her. He and his baby sister were saved by their uncle, who already had two children, and raised them as his own. He developed a close relationship with them.  At the age of eleven, Walden Macnair Jr received his Hogwarts letter.

At Hogwarts: On the Hogwarts express, he seated alone with his sister in the worse compartiment with his cousin Nolwenn, who was around his age. One that had ripped seat and chewing gum all over it. On the last minute before the train left the station, a boy with platinum hair and curled bangs knocked. He was Lucius Malfoy. During the hour, the two begun to know each other, of which Nolwenn was less then happy about. The end of the second week of school approached and with the weekend, he begun to talk to the older kids like Rodolphus Lestrange who introduced him to pure-blood supremacy. The ideology was quick to seduce Walden, because of the violence of his deceased mother. As a student, he acted slightly cheeky, but had overall good grades. During his third year, he chose to study Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. He scored an Optimal in those two subject, and also had another Optimal in Herbology. Gradually, he became close friends with Lucius Malfoy. When he reached his fifth year, his younger sister started to attend and he took her as a protege. In his sixth year, he met Severus Snape and found the kid to be quite cute.  During his last year, he met Igor Karkaroff and Antoinin Dolohov, to whom he took a liking. During his time, he became more and more infatuated with the Dark Arts, that appealed to his inner pain and aggressivity. He was frequently involved in rumors of incest and pet disappearance, thus never became popular. Those rumors were not completely unfounded. 

Joining the Death Eaters: Walden Macnair joined the cause as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts. After two years of training, he finally received the Dark Mark. At the time, his uncle, the official executioner for the disposal of dangerous creatures became ill and retired, offering his post to his eldest son and nephew. When Voldemort decided to give him his initiation task, Macnair had to murder his cousin, who was like a brother to him at this point. He didn't enjoy it and it became the closest thing Walden ever felt to remorse and redemption. Only his well-developed addiction to violence prevented him from denouncing himself. He started to drink and smoke heavily, through his drinking went better after several years. The man also participated in the death of the Prewett brothers and tortured Mary Macdonald to death. At the age of 21, he married the 18 year old Marie-Hermine Thérage, daughter to his french colleague, to pursue his bloodline. They had a single son.  After the fall of the Dark Lord, he was captured but managed to claim the Imperius Curse and thus avoid punishment. 

Career as executioner: He became executioner at age 18, after the murder of his cousin. The man kept it well after his master's downfall. He did had an incident with the hippogriff Buckbeak in 1994, but didn't lose his job. There he developed his near super-human strength and precision. He quickly gained the reputation of a fearful, strange yet respectable individual. 

As a husband and father: Walden Macnair had an increasingly hostile relationship with his wife. The two spouses started to despise each other. He hated her bigoted, masochistic attitude, anti-social ideology and cult of the "fine art of execution". She was sick of his sadistic, brutal ways, heavy drinking and frequentation of noble purebloods. They had a son exclusively for ideological purpose. With that child, Walden was extremely strict if not abusive. His wife divorced him in 1996, when he was arrested for being a Death Eater. At that point, the only reason she stayed before was economical. 

On Christmas eve 1995, he killed Broderick Bode under the disguise of Polyjuice potion. In 1996, he participated at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in which he lost his left eye and was uncovered as a Death Eater.

Post-Azkaban: He returned to his home as a single parent of a sixteen year old, but did reclaimed his job. The man applied the first branding of Merfolk, one ordered by Dolores Umbridge. He participated at the battle of Hogwarts and was defeated by Hagrid. It left him handicapped for the rest of his life, he spent in Azkaban. 

 

_Relationships:_

 

Walden Macnair Sr and Agnes: His deceased, abusive parents. He did not know them very much and were insane cannibals anyway. 

Eve: His younger sister. It was the closest thing he ever felt to pure love. He was very protective and also controlling of her, often acting like an abusive boyfriend, even though they were never romantically involved (at least not from her part). He saw her as pure and innocent and honestly believed her friends to be threat to her purity. Wanting to eliminate said threat was one of his motivations to become a Death Eater.

Lucius Malfoy: His childhood friend. A friendship he maintained as an adult. It stopped when Lucius denounced him to save himself from incarceration. He began to hate the man after that point.

Nolwen and Johnny: His cousins. He viewed them as his brothers and the two had a strong bond...that had to end after he murdered Nolwenn. 

Happy Walden Macnair: his only son. He actually did care for him, although in a quite "control freak" way. 

Marie-Hedwige Macnair née Thérage: His wife. The two spouses married out of politics and soon hated each other.

Lily Evans and Mary Macdonald: his two personal enemies, due to being his little sister "corrupters"

Hagrid: another personal enemies of his. His enemies are basically the entire light side. 

 

Skills

-Dark Arts, he can use Unforgivable Curses and small hexes. His speciality is the use of mundane spells to inflict a great deal of pain.

-Love, although in a sick twisted way

-Near superhuman strength

-Is much more agile then he's thick, muscular, tall body might let you think

-Negotiating: He can negotiate his way out of difficult situations or for a certain gain. 

-Polyglot: He is fluent in Scottish Slang, proper English, Wizarding gallow slang. He can understand French Gallow slang (that is quite difficult to comprehend) but not speak it (which is already a great feat) and knows as few words in giant and merrish. 

-Basic Tactics

Dueling style: Macnair's method of prediction is to force his opponent to run until exhaustion. His main shield of defense is his multiple skills as to continue fighting. He got dissarmed of his wand: he'll use his bare hands. If weakened, he'll use his wit to think something up. 

End.


End file.
